Ebony Maw (Earth-11584)
History "I would lower your tone, pirate. You are in the presence of the Mighty Thanos, and you should give him the respect he deserves." '''Ebony Maw '''is a member of Thanos' Black Order and one of his more trusted lieutenants. While little has been revealed about the Black Order, what is known is that they are four of Thanos' most feared warriors. While they aren't officially regarded as "children of Thanos" in the same way that Gamora was and Nebula is regarded by Thanos himself, the Black Order do occasionally view themselves as such. Maw appears to be the leader of the group, as he is the only one who has spoken to date. Maw appeared to take the role of Majordomo and spokesperson for Thanos after the death of the being known as The Other. Maw was the one who summoned Maelstrom to a meeting at Sanctuary and spoke for Thanos, castigating the space pirate. Though Maw was caught off guard by Maelstrom's ability to absorb kinetic energy, he quickly recovered and appeared ready to attack Maelstrom if provoked again. Maw was later seen at the Siege of Xandar, on Thanos' capital ship, overseeing the final preparations for the invasion and capture of the Power Stone, when the High Evolutionary arrived and was taken to see the Mad Titan. His status as one of Thanos' most trusted was confirmed when, after aiding in the destruction of Asgard, Ebony Maw accompanied Thanos on his journey to Knowhere and aided him in the battle to acquire both the Reality and Space Stones from the Guardians of the Galaxy, availing himself in fighting Captain Marvel (who, thanks to information from the future, had arrived to battle them there herself) to a near standstill. Maw accompanied Thanos to his orbital platform near Earth and confronted the heroes assembled there, dying in defense of his adopted "father" in his attempt to secure the Infinity Stones. Alternate Timeline In the Alternate Timeline of Infinity War, Ebony Maw was also killed on the platform with Thanos watching, as his psychic powers were seemingly useless against Wonder Man. Powers & Abilities * Telekinetic Abilities: While Maw has yet to demonstrate his full power in the MCU, he is said to possess strong telekinetic abilities that can be used to lift objects with little more than a stray thought. He does use these abilities to seemingly float on the air around him, adding to his unique presence in sight of others. * Leadership Qualities: Maw is said to be the most trusted of the Black Order, and is given the important task of speaking for Thanos after the death of The Other. Weaknesses Maw's arrogance is apparent in the haughty tone of voice with which he speaks. However, little has been shown to suggest that this arrogance extends into the realm of overconfidence. Gamora has spoken of the Black Order as being ruthless warriors in the past, which implies that they are not to be taken lightly in the slightest. Film Details Ebony Maw appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Tom Vaughan-Lawlor. * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet (2019) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters